There is known a vehicle lamp which includes a plurality of light sources which are individually associated with different illuminating functions. For example, in a vehicle lamp described in Patent Document 1, at least one light source is provided so as to be associated with each of five illuminating functions to illuminate a low beam light source, a high beam light source, a daytime running lamp (DRL) light source, and a cornering lamp light source.
Light output from each light source is reflected by a reflector to be shone to a predetermined area. For example, as described in Patent Document 2, a lamp unit is known in which light output from a light source is collected by a reflector to be shone on to a predetermined area through a projection lens.